moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Von Richtofen
High-Class. That is the first thing that comes to mind when looking at this afflicted Gilnean. His robes seem flawless even though every now and then some Fel-Green fire can be seen dancing around underneath the Warlock's Robes. This man is Dr. Edward Von Richtofen. When he is in his Human form, he is chipper and approachable. He also looks to be of the Nobility. With his robes being made of expensive silks and furs, he often wears his Monocle to signify his Socio-Economic standing when in the areas not under his jurisdiction. When in he is in his Worgen Form AND wearing his Obvious Warlock Robes, he has Flaming Fel-Green eyes. They are like the Lich King's, but they are Flaming Green as opposed to Icy Blue. He also has a shadowy black-mist-like shape due to his adventure against the Black Harvest. If Richtofen wants, he can give off a level of creepy along with his black body-mist and his flaming-green eyes that makes you feel like you are looking at the Witch King of Angmar (From Lord of the Rings). In this form, he also moves slowly and methodically. He also has an echo behind his voice like something not of this world. Dr. Richtofen IS of the Nobility, but he was brought up to be humble in his actions. This is reflected on everything that he does, as he frequently donates gold to the various Orphanages and charities in the Alliance cities. He IS a Warlock with a taste for the darkness, but he only uses it as a means to an end so that he can avoid unnecessary fights and drunken brawls in the various bars in Stormwind. Plus he likes being able to light his pipe or a cigar with a snap of his fingers. He has an air of power about him, but more than that he has a massive arua of complete control and mastery of the magic that he has at his disposal. Thanks to his custom tattoos, he can either summon Fel magic from the Twisting Nether, or take Fel magic thrown at him and send it hurtling right back at its original caster. Dr. Edward Richtofen currently works out of the Stormwind Stockades, breaking and torturing people for information and to fill soulstones to give to the Death Knights of Acherus who can feast on the "Distilled Suffering" of others. But despite his rather dark "hobby", Dr. Richotfen is a man who wants to do good in the world and has even opened up a medical wing inside his own estate. Currently, the good Doctor's hair has begun to grey on the fringes of his scalp. (YES, He IS inspired by Dr. Edward Richtofen from Call of Duty: Zombies. I loved that character and that made me make this guy.) (Theme: Nox Arcana - Sanctuary of Shadows.) History Born into a modest noble family in Tempest's Reach, Dr. Edward Richtofen of the Von Richtofen family was raised to respect others and help them even if it meant dirty clothes. He was eventually sent off to boarding school, but it was a breeze for him, as he was born mentally sharp. After that, he entered into the Gilnean Medical Department, which he loved to no end and ate up everything his professors taught him. During the Second War, the now DR. Edward Richtofen was sent off to the front lines and was an exceptional medic, asking for (what seemed like at the time) strange herbs. But the good Doctor was also well-versed in Alchemy so as a result, he was able to have a higher success rate for healing the patients that were sent to him from the front. When the war was won and the Greymane Wall went up, Dr. Richtofen sought an apprenticeship with Krenan Aranas. To which the Alchemist agreed and Dr. Richtofen became an even more renowned Doctor. But in secret, Dr. Richtofen had been attending secret meetings with Vitus Darkwalker and became his apprentice in the ways of Fel-Magics. This came in handy in a big way when the Worgen attacked Gilneas City. Dr. Richtofen was able to fend off more Worgen than he normally would have thanks to his knowledge of the Shadow Arts. But, like almost all Gilneans, he was eventually overcome and bitten, giving him the Worgen curse. But something strange happened to the good Doctor when he was afflicted with the Worgen curse...His knowledge of the Fel Arts and the Night Elven sorcery that had made the Worgen come to be to begin with merged in such a way that it made Dr. Richtofen more powerful, it gave him knowledge of a previously never-before-known dialect and it gave him the accent that he speaks with to this day. (YES, I KNOW it is a lame excuse for A Worgen speaking with a German Accent. Deal with it.) After Dr. Richtofen was able to regain his sanity through Krenan's alchemy and later the Night Elven Ritual at Tal'doren, Richtofen helped his fellow Gilneans fight against the Forsaken during the Battle for Gilneas City. Even though they were quickly forced out via biological warfare from the Forsaken. It saddened Richtofen to leave his homeland, but he knew that he would return one day to reclaim his homeland and cast out the Forsaken invaders. After some wandering in Stormwind, Dr. Richtofen accidentally wandered into the Stormwind Stockades where he saw a Defias being "interrogated". Dr. Richtofen asked if he could help, being that he had a medical degree and could get the man to talk with much less "effort". The SI:7 members interrogating the man agreed and Dr. Richtofen was able to get the Defias member to talk within a few hours and after about a dozen or so screams. From this, Dr. Edward Richtofen was able to get into the "interrogation" and "information extraction" industry. From here, Dr. Richtofen was able to rather quickly extract the information from the people that were brought to him and he then earned a rather impressive payroll in exchange. This continued until about the start of the 4th War (AKA Garrosh's War). When Orcs started poruing into the prisons underneath Stormwind. So much so that Dr. Richtofen requested two extra places to help him "extract" the information that the orcs that were brought to him had. SI:7 and the Stormwind Crown agreed and Dr. Edward Richtofen was able to situate a nice little "information extraction clinic" where Scholomance had previously stood. The good Doctor then handed it off to his old CO during the war; Commander Alexander Mecharien, who was now a Death Knight of Acherus and now needed to torture and kill to keep sane. Dr. Richtofen struck a deal with the Death Knight: I break them and you kill them at your leisure. This bargain was made and the good doctor began to regularly break Orcs and Forsaken that would be delivered to him and then he would have them transported to his old friend's "Death Knight Clinic" in Caer Darrow where the Death Knight and others like him could regularly "medicate" and go out into the world and contribute to it. Eventually, Dr. Edward Richtofen was able to save up enough income to hire a small army of guards and butlers before he ventured to Karazhan. Upon arriving, he found the place covered in dust and cobwebs, in addition to being completely abandoned, not even a single spirit wandered the halls. Dr. Richtofen's staff was able to quickly fix and clean up the old tower before Dr. Richtofen made the place his home, which it still is to this day. Soon after the 4th War began to grow worse. However, Dr. Richtofen began to hear whispers of a being of untold power on an island that crackled with lightning. Dr. Richtofen could not resist these tales as he quickly put on his best combat robe and headed out to face the newly awakened "Thunder King". Upon landing at the Thunder King's island, Dr. Richtofen quickly set out to study the strange flora and fauna of this island. It wasn't long after this that he came across a mysterious tome in one of the Thunder King's coffers. Upon bringing it back to his teachers beneath Stormwind, he discovered the council of "The Black Harvest". After learning of their venture to Outland, the good Doctor headed out to the Black Temple. After passing the initial traps and guards with ease, Richtofen eventually found himself at the top of the temple. What followed was a battle that Dr. Rictofen had never fought before but he was able to pull through. He was rewarded for his adventure by being allowed to taste the power that the leader of the Black Harvest had found in the Twisting Nether. But Dr. Richtofen "accidentally" drained a little too much power from the Demonized warlock and now he has the form that you can usually see him in before he decides to spark up conversation with someone. With the re-opening of the Dark Portal, Dr. Edward Richtofen now seeks to drain the power that Gul'dan, the most powerful Warlock that had ever existed, into his own form and become as powerful as Him. After going through The Dark Portal and preventing the Iron Horde from flowing onto Azeroth, The Doctor was able to help tend to and treat the wounded in the Alliance Garrison known as Stormshield. Soon after that though, Ed found himself on the front lines of Khadgar's Shadow War with Gul'Dan. Slowly helping the Archmage build up the needed resources to defeat "Darkness Incarnate", Ed was there when The Alliance and The Horde made landfall on the shores of Tanaan Jungle. He was almost immediately sent to The Iron Front where the Aldor had established a foothold. There he tended to the wounded but also developed a taste for combat himself and found that he was quite good at it, being able to balance his Staff and a Sword into his own personal fighting Style. It was when he saw the Fel Infection that had gripped most of Tanaan Jungle that The Doctor decided to take a more unconventional approach to fighting the Burning Legion. During his spare time, he began forging a special blade that he could bind to him and him alone, much like the Runeblades that the Death Knights of Acherus did with their various powers of varying Necromancy. Soon enough, Dr. Edward Von Richtofen had forged a blade that would be akin to Frostmourne to any Demon it came in contact with, unless The Doctor wished otherwise. After applying the finishing touches, he returned to Draenor and was just in time to assist Khadgar in assaulting Hellfire Citadel. There The Doc was on the front lines this time, destroying Demons but imprisoning their essences into his newly-forged blade, like Frostmourne feasting on the souls of the people Lordaeron. By the time The Doc and his retinue had reached Gul'Dan, The Doctor's blade was brimming with Fel-Draining Magic. As he and his retinue fought Archimonde and his trio of "Friends" he invited to play, his sword gorged even more upon the Fel Essences that he and his allies slew. When Archimonde fell and the portal imploded, The Doctor finally gathered his thoughts. As he studied the blade, he smiled as he heard the writhing screams of the Demons that he had imprisoned inside the blade. As he sheathed it and headed home, he stopped by Gul'Dan's library that he had also discovered when he was "Employed" by Khadgar. In that Library, he found tomes upon tomes of Fel Knowledge, but what he focused on most of all were the ones on how to control Fel completely and utterly. He searched for hours until he found what he was looking for; tomes on how to bind Fel to one's will. He quickly seized the tomes and returned to his manor where he spent weeks going over them and through experimentation, found that they did indeed work. Then the skies over nearby Westfall turned Fel-Green and rained instruments and troops of the Burning Legion. As he helped the Local Alliance (and some surprisingly Horde) forces battle the Demons, he noticed beings among the combat. Demon Hunters. So they weren't just a myth! They were real. Fascinated, he approached one and, thankfully, she was rather social and willing to chat, provided he paid for the meal and drink they were chatting over. The Doctor quickly learned of the Illidari and their method of fighting. He also learned about their tattoos and how they helped them fight the Burning Legion with their own magics against them. This intrigued Edward to no end and so, after some negotiations, he was able to access their records of how Illidari were made. The knowledge of the tattoos fascinated the Doctor and the books and tomes he collected from The Black Temple helped distract him from the renovations he had to make to his estate as part of the bargain. He was to have rows upon rows of tanks filled with a semi-liquid-like fluid made to be like food for the Illidari, but in a way that only they would be able to feed off of. It would be absorbed through the skin and over the course of soaking in it, the Demon part of the Demon Hunters would become complacent and give the Illidari time to think by themselves. There were also oxygen masks included for obvious reasons. (Yes, VERY MUCH like Bacta/Kolto Tanks from Star Wars.) As the Doctor finished the tattoo research, he received a summons from the Council of the Black Harvest. He quickly gathered his equipment and answered their summons in Dalaran. As he was called down to the sewers to ask for his assistance in opening up a Demonic Portal, he looked to the other members and nodded respectfully. But as the Gnome led the opening of the portal, The Doc literally said "I have seen this before..." But he participated regardless. He was not proven wrong as the Pit Lord that came through was able to overpower all of them and the last thing The Doctor saw before he blacked out was a Fel Jailer laughing in his face. When he came to, he quickly worked his magic, freeing the other council members and escaping the Dreadscar Rift. When he had escaped, he saw the strange imp-like demon that had helped him and decided to trust what it said, for now. With the Demon's help, he was able to retrieve the Staff of Sargeras, something he had been lusting after for years and when he returned to the Dreadscar Rift, he obliterated the Pit Lord and mounted his Heart above the Altar. After this ordeal, The Doctor retreated to his manor once again to study the staff that he had yearned after for years. During his studies of the staff, he found the staff's ability to tear rifts in the very fabric of reality. Then it all clicked into place. It was through this staff's power that he would be able to control Fel Fire and Fel Magic on the most microscopic of levels! He quickly summoned for any and all Illidari who were skilled in the art of Fel tattoos as he broke off 3 sections of the staff, small slivers and set them aside before preparing his body for the ritual. When the Illidari arrived, the Doctor greeted them and after they had settled in (more or less), he revealed to them why he had summoned them. He planned to embed 3 shards of the Staff of Sargeras into his own body and then tattoo those areas together with similar patterns to the Illidari! They were initially shocked and some even grasped the hilt of their blades, but after The Doc explained to them that it was so he could control Fel Fire and Fel Magic on the molecular level, it was then that they understood. He then showed them the place he had prepared in advance for this process and they all entered the room and shut the door. The process was long and agonizing, but Ed stuck with it and when he emerged, he found he was able to summon Felfire with but a snap of his fingers and when he focused, he found that the usual smell of sulfur all but vanished. He smiled and had a butler show the Illidari to where their paychecks awaited as well as amulets that allowed them free entry to "The Illidari Clinic", as Edward had come to call it. Over the next few months, Edward practiced nearly non-stop with his newfound control. He also found that his Warlock Armor had changed as well; from a void-like purple to nearly identical as the armor Gul'Dan wore. At least in terms of shoulder pauldrons. His robe also took on a glowing green, but some of the purple remained, giving it a sort of cyan coloring instead of the Fel-Green. Now, Dr. Edward Von Richtofen is able to control Fel on the Molecular level. He uses it for surgeries to cauterize and burn away disease or infections as well as to give the patient an initial diagnosis. This has also allowed him to begin exploring the vastness of Twisting Nether and The Great Dark Beyond with his mind, much like how Gul'Dan and Illidan had done before. However, The Doctor was more careful, but above all, more controlled. Now he seeks to use the Tomb of Sargeras to enter Argus and plunder the libraries of Kil'Jaeden. For what The Doctor seeks is not power alone, but power through knowledge. During this Campaign to defeat the Legion, he came across a woman in Stormwind. Badly beaten, raped and left for dead. He took her in, trained her and helped her get retribution on the man who did unspeakable things to her: Her own father. Once he was in the ground, The Doctor and his beloved began the process of having a life together. The first product of this was their daughter; Rosie. Whom, still growing up, has a propensity to be a bit of a bookworm. But she is quite the intellectual. Then came along their second child. A son named Eli. He is still extremely young, barely an infant but his sister takes good care of him and they rarely fight. These days, The Doctor is taking care of the wounded and the Horde P.O.W.s that he is hired to "help". Which he does, with great pleasure... Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Doctors